The New Slayers
by KaiLa7246
Summary: Kayla and Kai have lost their pack, home, and families. Will fairy tail be able to become their new family? What will become of Kayla and Kai?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Kayla's father had told her that in order to be become strong you have to have people you want to protect, he told her that if anything were to happen to the pack, that she would need to find a new pack, a guild.

After the disappearance of her beloved father and pack, Kayla and Kai went deep into the mountain to train in order to become stronger. They always heard wolf packs running around, but when they went to investigate it was never the pack they were looking for.

After running north for about two days they finally made it to Magnolia, the city where the fun is, as said by their pack mates. As for looking for a guild they decide to find a guild that will protect one another. The guild that they stood in front of was called Fairy Tail, after making sure their hoods were on, they walked in to the hall only to be greeted with a flying table, as it came flying straight at Kayla, Kai jumped in front of her right on time, punching it in the middle splitting it in half causing both sides to go flying toward a pink haired guy and a guy who was stripping to his underwear. All eyes were on them causing Kayla to hide behind Kai while whimpering. He hated seeing Kayla like this, then he turns his eyes to the guild that made her like this, while holding her hand he strolled down the hall, up the stairs to the master's office. He only had to knock once for the master of the guild to call them in and when they walked in it shocked them to find a three feet tall old man with a weird looking beard looking over a pile of paperwork. At this point he wasn't sure he wanted Kayla to be anywhere near these weird people, but if it was her wish, who is he to deny it. At this point Kayla wasn't trembling anymore, but instead she stood tall and confident and spoke with leadership and authority. She asked "hello my name is Kayla and this is Kai we are both mage and we were wondering if we could join your guild? We both have similar but different powers, just as your dragon slayers we are slayers but a different kind I am a full elemental wolf slayer with other magic, he is half elemental wolf slayer/demon slayer." With her introduction she received a look like she was crazy when she said elemental wolf slayer. He never questioned her but instead gave her a smile and said welcome to the family where would you like your stamp. Kayla said blue while I said gold, after we got our stamps he walked us down the stairs where all eyes were on us. Kayla went be hide me to hide again while trembling, as I felt how scared she was I began to glare at the members causing the pink hair guy to start yelling "gramps who are these people and why do they smell funny?" causing the master to yell at him to shut up. "My children today we have two more members who will be joining our family, this Kai and Kayla, now that we have some family members let's CELEBRATE!" just as he says those words the guild erupts in yells and cheers causing me and Kayla to wince because of the loudness. Just as we are about to sit, a group of powerful mage come over to introducing them self, the group has the pinky and the striper which names are Natsu and gray plus a red women whose name is Erza. Just as I look away for just one second Natsu goes and talks to Kayla who has taken a seat while I learn their names. Natsu starts talking to her and then he starts pulling her outside "you smell weird, what kind of magic to you use? You smell like him but stronger what are you? Why are you hiding your face? I want to fight you to see if your stronger lets go." Just as Natsu starts to drag Kayla away she pulls back and runs to me, just as she runs to me he says " wow just cause you don't think you can win doesn't mean you have to hide be hide him" "oh no just as he say that I see her smirk and I know that he's doomed. She smiles and says let's go! But he stands there like a lost puppy, when he shakes his head as if to wake up he turns back to her and says "you're on!"

Natsu takes his stances across the field from her, I smirk at what's to come in is battle, people start betting on Natsu, but I'm the only one who bets on Kayla, as I talk to her in my mind about the money we will be making off the bets, so when the battle is over we can find a place to stay in. As the battle is about to being Natsu yells at Kayla to take off her cloak which she does, revealing a petite 18 year old with wide hazel eyes and wide smile with fangs, she wears black skinny jeans with combat boots and a tight tank top which enhances her hips and waist, her light brown hair that shines in the sun looks almost golden, when you look at her the first words that come to mind are bad ass and damn. Natsu doesn't know what's coming his way at all, the alpha in line to the southern wolf pack, the princess herself "Kayla". Although she might be the Alpha in line, she is still my Kayla, the timid afraid of crowds Kayla, it's just when she gets mad or comfortable she becomes the alpha version, the restless, unafraid and powerful. You can say she has a split personality.

Having Natsu look Kayla up and down sickens me, not only am I annoyed but she is as well, she boldly states she will finish this with one hand, just as Natsu laughs she yells "wolf claw of gravity" when she yells it her wolf spirit floats above her striking Natsu with gravity. The end result is that Natsu has his face in the dirt signaling Kayla's victory. Kayla runs up to me and hugs me making me blush, the white haired barmaid sees that and has an evil glint in her eyes. Now that Kayla removed her cloak that meant I could remove mines as well, I drop my cloak to the ground just like what Kayla did causing some of the girls to just stare like the guys did to kayla. I was wearing blue jeans with a simple black t-shirt and a pair of sport shoes. I'm 169cm which makes me tall compared to Natsu and gray my hair was a little messed up from wearing the cloak all day so my raven black hair was a little crazy, My pure blue eyes were looking around to see what everyone was looking at. I finally look down and see Kayla still hugging me while looking up with her round hazel eyes. When I break eye contact with her and turn my head because I was probably blushing, I hear her laugh, her laugh always made everyone happy because she looked like an angel. When the guys around us hear her laugh then all started to blush, oh if only she knew what she did to us.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kayla POV

Once Kai took off his cloak exposing a head full of messy black hair and bright blue eyes, with the sun light shining on him, he just looked perfected. While hugging him I looked up and our eyes meant, we locked eye contact for about 20 sec until someone coughed causing Kai to look away while blushing. The look on his face caused me to laugh until my stomach hurt. He turned toward me and smiled; knowing that I'm the only one who can make him smile like that makes me even happier. Everything was going great until Natsu come's running to me with a face full of dirt, once he was in front of me he started to yell "wow what was that? Your strong, you should join my team, you might even be stronger then Erza!" That when Kai wraps his arms around my waist and puts his chin on the top of my head, "Why should she join your team, you were yelling at her not even five minutes ago" " plus we were planning to form a team with only the two of us." Natsu begins to get mad saying, "why you answering her question for her, are you even her boyfriend?" Kai starts to smirk and says "boyfriend, there is no such word in my vocabulary, ha she is my potential mate!" when he says this it shocks everyone. They all ask if he is a dragon slayer like Natsu, I guess that its confusing to them so I have to explain what type of magic we have, "I am an full elemental wolf slayer with other magic but I don't want to talk about them right now, Kai is half elemental wolf slayer and half demon slayer, And we can both transform into our wolf spirit." As I spoke all their eyes were on my making me nervous but they will become our new pack until we find my father, having Kai still holding on to my waist was making blush a little but it helped me relaxed.

Natsu POV;

How can they be that strong? Elemental wolf slayer, I've never heard of wolf slayers before but Igneel always said that there are others out there like me; maybe he was talking about them. I don't know what it is but the new girl, Kayla, has something about her that makes me crazy. She didn't even have to move to beat me, all she had to do was lift her hand. But that guy Kai, saying he was her potential mate made me mad.

Laxus POV;

After that S-class mission, my team and I got back to the guild only to find everyone out side. There was two people on the field about to fight, the first person I see is Natsu (-.-). The other person I see is someone I haven't seen in the guild before, it was a girl with a cloak on. When she took it off, the breeze passed to me, her scent made my inner beast grumble. I don't what it was about her but when I saw her kick Natsu's butt with only one hand, I just felt pride. I don't know who she is, but I plan to find out, but when the fight is over I see her running over to the cloak guy hugging him. I was so mad when he said that she was his potential mate but all that anger went away when she started laughing, oh how her laugh was beautiful it was music to my ears.

2 days after

Kai's POV;

It's only been two days after the fight and now that Kayla has gotten used to everyone, she's not hiding be hide me anymore. I know that I might be overprotection but it's always been just me and her, after my wolf mother died of any illness unknown to the pack, Kayla was the only one who cheered me up. After the pack went missing and Kayla's father disappear, I was the one who held her as she cried in my arms. We were together every second of the day either train or comforting each other because of the family we loss.

While lost in the past, I didn't even notice Erza take a seat next to me. As she sat next to me her scent drifted towards my noses, I smelled strawberry cheesecake with hints of iron in it, as I looked toward her, she smiled at me and asked how I was doing. We spoke simple sentences as she ate her cake but then I had the need to point out that she had a piece of crumb at the corner of her mouth. She looked at me and blushed, while I was looking toward Kayla who was talking to a couple of people (mostly guys), as she saw me looking at her she came running toward me. She looked at me with her wide hazel eyes and said "kai let's find a place to live near the forest, I don't think that sleeping on the grass in wolf form and showering in the river will make fairy tails reputation look good." "And yes kai sleeping outside is how we were raised but for once we will be nice to have a roof over our heads." I don't thinks that's a bad idea Kayla, I would love to have a roof over our heads when it rains and a place to store our food supply. As we talk about this the whole guild turns and stares at us with wide eyes yelling "YOU GUYS BEEN SLEEPING WHERE- IN A FOREST- KAYLA BEEN SHOWERING IN A RIVER- WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU GUYS". As mad as I am I know that they are right despite the fact that we were raised by wolves, Kayla is still a lady. Just as I'm about to open my mouth, a guy on the second floor jumps down, I believe he is the masters grandson (I think his name was Laxus). He says "so you guys don't have a place to sleep", "I can offer my place, I have many rooms and I live next to the forest." As soon as he says this Natsu runs up and starts screaming in our ear's saying, "Well I live in the forest so it will be funnier, but Kai's not invited"

As soon as he say that, Kayla becomes outraged saying " we never asked for a placed to stay, and who are you to interrupted our conversation" she turns to me and says that she is tired of staying in her human form too long so she is going back to her wolf form. Just when she says that a bright light surrounds her and blinds the whole guild, when the light disappears all that in her space is a wolf with golden fur and hazel eyes. I turn to Laxus, "thank you for the kind offer, but me and Kayla will be fine in the forest after day until tomorrow when we find a house." As I say this the guild just looks at me and Kayla, someone was about to say BUT… , but I was faster and yelled out that me and Kayla have been living in the forest ever since we were children, we how to take of our selves, and plus we will be in our wolf forms, NOW STOP WORRYING." Now that matter has been settled they bring the attention back to Kayla who was now curled at my feet. As I'm about to sit down on the floor next to Kayla, someone taps my shoulder that person is barmaid I think her name was mirajane and be hide her is a younger version with shorter hair I think her name was lisanna, aren't they supposed to be the strauss siblings along with elfman. As I answer her, she looks between me and Kayla seeing as that Kayla was in her wolf form, she turn towards me again and asks me what my wolf form looks like. I think about it for a little and think it a good idea to show them so in battle they won't mistaking me for an enemy, as I come to an answer I look to her and smile making her to blush but that didn't lasted long before the whole guild was darken by a dark light like Kayla's light my was a blinding light but it was dark instead of bright. As the fog disappear there I stood on all fours, my fur was as dark as the night sky and my eyes were the only things that made me stand out because they were piercing blue, Kayla once told me that my eyes saw right through her soul.

As soon as I stand up Kayla does too looking at the crowd above us, just as we look at each other, Natsu comes running toward us saying "wow I never fought wolves before, I challenge you guys to a duel." To which I grin but it is not noticeable on my wolf face instead it looks like I am sticking my tongue out. Kayla is doing the same, she tries to talk but it sounds funny coming from a wolf, she looks at me and I nod my head knowing what she wants to say. She activates her power to that they can hear her and me talk through our mind. I say "we are ready to accept any challenges from anyone in this guild we shall see you at the field at the first sun rise tomorrow."

I look at Kayla and we are both grinning, oh how tomorrow is going to be so much fun. After I say that me and Kayla curl in to a ball and take a very long nap on the guild floor.


End file.
